User blog:LancettaBreeze/Esther - The Product of Experimentation
Esther, The Product of Experimentation is a custom champion for League of Legends. A young lady born and raised in the horrid streets of Zaun, Esther had lived on by volunteering her body to the experiments many scientists needed a subject for. Aware of how durable her body was, Esther faced all kinds of torture by being a lab rat to numerous inhuman experiments. After years of being experimented on, one ambitious scientist had gone up and beyond what Esther had ever faced. This scientist drenched her in searing chemicals all while disecting her body so that she could resist more of his dangerous chemicals. And one day, when the testings were done, the scientist thought that Esther was at the last of her straw since her body had been so mutilated beyond repair. With this thought, instead of dumping her body in the streets, the scientist chose to dump her in a remote area just outside of the city where he dumped all of his other toxic waste. Still alive, Esther woke up from her short slumber, only induced from the extensive experimentation she had faced by the scientist. But her surrounding was unfamiliar, having never been outside Zaun, no less its dirty streets. What she did realize was that her body was completely wasted of its humanity and she was sitting in a wasteland of similar chemical byproducts. Knowing nothing of what to do next, feeling that her home of Zaun had finally abandoned her, Esther chose to wander wherever her legs can take her to. With this new body she had given, even if people cower from her in fear, she wishes to search for what her purpose in life is now. Abilities Esther constantly emanates a toxic aura around herself, dealing 3 every 5 levels}} magic damage every seconds| 6 every 5 levels}} magic damage every second}}, and dealing 4 every 5 levels}} magic damage to enemies that strike basic attacks against her. Ability-inhibiting crowd control disables Toxicity. |description2 = While are in contact with each other, each gains 50% of the others' effects. Abilities' effects and bonuses stack, but doesn't interact with each other. |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} Esther emerges the toxic wastes from a target area, dealing magic damage. |description2 = remains in the area for 3 seconds, dealing dealing magic damage each second. |description3 = While the lasts, Combusting Emulsion can be re-activated to consume it, dealing magic damage and all enemies for 1 second. |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = / |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |The cooldown begins after the Explosive Sludged is consumed.}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} As Esther moves, she leaves a trail of for 5 seconds, enemies by 10% and hasting allies. |description2 = Esther increases the adhesion against champions, allies for 1 second and enemies. |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = % |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} Esther emits a wave of harmful gases, leaving in a line for 5 seconds. Enemies that enter in contact with the Sludge take magic damage and are for seconds. |description2 = |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = / |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} Esther creates a pool of at her current position for 8 seconds, dealing magic damage and by 15% each second. |description2 = Homogenesis' share ratio is doubled for non-damaging effects for Sludges that contact the . |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = |Area's Radius}} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} Hey everyone, it's me, LancettaBreeze. Something a lot of people note about the new champions that Riot is putting out is that they tend to do something a bit different than anything else they've done. Kled has Skaarl, the mount interaction. Taliyah is all about movement. Aurelion has a passive with significant presence and an ability that interacts directly with that passive. Jhin has an obsession with the number four. With the two I've designed in the past, and this one here in Esther, I've tried to do similarly. Razor was all about auto attacks, Shieki had a complete playstyle shift in her different forms. And here, Esther has all of her abilities interacting with eachother. So, the design process was as simple as wanting to make a champion where all the abilities interacted with eachother. So I started thinking on a way to achieve this. Well, what's the simplest thing that can be different but interact with eachother? Liquids! Yeah, liquids will work. But... How can I slip this into the League of Legends world without basically pulling ideas from multiple champions? Toxic waste? Sludge. Toxic sludge. That'll work. And different kinds of toxic sludge can fulfill different things while still being that, sludge. So that's how most of the background design of this champion went, with me putting her being from Zaun because it "is a city-state both supported and ruined by unchecked industry, mercantilism, and magic run amok." Category:Custom champions